muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FrankPoncherello
Themes and deletions Hi! Just to reiterate, we don't create solo pages for sketch theme songs, only the main show (The Muppet Show, Sesame, Fraggle, but not "Pigs in Space," "Monsterpiece Theater," etc.) I'm going to delete it again, but if you think it should stay, *please* respond on this talk page first and discuss it. Do *not* recreate it. In the past, you've recreated deleted pages, added uncited information, engaged in edit wars, and never responded to your talk page. This is your last chance. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) SS Episodes Hey, just to make sure, do you have the episodes you're making the tables for? - Oscarfan 19:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Just so you know, episode 3492 isn't exactly the same as you tried to make it. As you can see with several other repeated episodes, they have a different set of inserts in each episode, with only a couple of the same ones being reused. So, unless you have the episode on hand, don't assume the episodes are identical. - Oscarfan 02:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you just recreated the page for 3432. If you keep doing this, and if you don't respond to what's on your talk page, you're going to be blocked. --MuppetVJ 03:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sources Hi! What's your source for saying Michele Mariana voiced the Fruta Manzana character? We need sources for that kind of information, otherwise we'll have to remove it. Cite it in the article (as we did when identifying Mariana as Cecille and Gloria Globe; your edit makes it seem like the same article mentions Fruta Manzana as well, which it doesn't). If you need help with citation formats, just let me know, since it may seem tricky at first. Thanks! Also, please respond here so I know you saw this message. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again! Also pay attention to edit summaries. As I said on "Tall Short Texans," do you actually have a source for the song being written in 1993? The date field can be useful but don't feel compelled to fill it in just because it's there, and the "eka" boxes note the earliest known appearance of a segment of the episodes we have tracked on Muppet Wiki. That's all. It doesn't prove a song was written or debuted then. I'm reverting again. Please respond, since communication is vital. Also, if you can't supply a source on the Michele Mariana claim, I'll have to take that out too. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Muppet Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscarfan (Talk) 21:10, March 5, 2010 :Hi! I saw your edit and I'm not sure what you were hoping to do. I reverted what you did; hope you don't mind! Please let me know if I can help you figure out how to add to pages -- you can leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 21:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC)